Snowchild
by sssssnake
Summary: Harry Potter Xover. Ryou and his friends enter hogwarts in year 5. Having to catch up four years of teaching should be a big enough workload. Add to that an upcoming war and gods bugging you in your sleep. A new world, new enemies, new friends, new love?
1. decoration

**a few thinks you should know before reading  
**"english"  
_'japanese'_  
-ancient egyptian-  
_(ryou mentally)  
((bakura mentally))  
/yuugi mentally\  
//yami mentally\\  
random thoughts  
_parseltongue

**Chapter 1 - Decoration**

"Look at the hair! It's pretty! How do you think she keeps it so pretty?"  
"Silent class, now let me see who's here...Miss Abbott?" "Present" "Mr Bakura?" "Present ma'am"  
"A boy? But I thought..."  
"Then you thought wrong miss Patil" McGonagall interrupted her.

"I don't want anyone to judge people on their appearance. Got that Miss Patil?"  
"Yes ma'am..." Parvati said, looking Ryou over again.

The professor continued her roll call and then turned to the class again.

"Due to the commotion at the beginning of class, you've all noticed Mr Bakura here. He and his friends Mr Mutou, Mr Ishtar and Mr Kaiba are new students, who will start here at Hogwarts in your class, they have a lot to catch up to. So please help them out a bit."

* * *

"Sooooooo. What house are you in? You weren't at the feast, but you sat in the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class, so it's one of both right?" Ron asked as they walked out of class.

"Yuugi, Malik, Kaibakun and me are all Gryffindors." Ryou answered

"That's nice. But won't the dormitory become too crowded then?" Hermione butted in

"How would you know what the boy's dormitory looks like? ...? Uhm...?"  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger...And I often come there to haul these two...out of bed" she answered Yuugi, whacking Ron and Harry over the head.

"The old man gave us the attic of the Gryffindor tower." Seto said bored

"Seto-kun!" Yuugi spoke up "Show the headmaster some respect!"

"Ok, I'm confused. What's his name? Kaiba or Seto?" Ron asked confused.

"Seto Kaiba, as the British would say. But in Japan you refer to someone by their family name, unless close enough." Ryou glanced at said brunette and took a dare.

"And Yuugi's the only one brave enough to risk Kaibakuns wrath"  
"Hey!"

"I can't believe Bakura got you with that Kaiba," Malik said grinning

"I'm not _that_ bad"

"Really!"

...

"Never mind... I'm going to find Mokie," he said putting on his indifferent mask again before stomping off.

"Mokie?" Harry questioned

"His little brother." Yuugi answered, "He's attending Hogwarts too, and Setokun wouldn't have come otherwise"

"That close huh?"

"They're the only thing they have, they were orphaned at a very young age. Setokun is Mokuba's official guardian"

"At fifteen?" Hermione asked shocked

"You have no idea what money can buy Hermione..." Malik said cryptically

"Yeah, but-"

"Ever heard of Kaiba Corporation?"

"Yes...But Yuugi said he was orphan-..."

"As I said, money can buy a lot..."

* * *

Ryou dropped his fork, disgust written all over his face as he saw Ron eat

"Ronald Weasly! For Merlin's sake. Your mother raised you better then that!"

"'Mione! 'm 'ust eat'n!" Ron answered, mouth still full  
"I'm sorry Bakura, but I'm afraid you'll just have to learn to ignore it...Harry and I had to" she added, glaring at the redhead

"So Hermione," Yuugi changed the topic" I heard you are the person to ask for help."

"Sure, What for?"  
"As the professor said, we have a lot to catch up to...Ryou is good in studying, but even he can't pull us all up to the level we're supposed to have on his own."

"I'll be glad to help Mutou," Hermione said with a smile

"Yuugi. Please. I'm not to set on that custom. Besides, the only ones who call me Mutou are mostly my enemies"

"Enemies?"

"The four of us are into a game called Duel Monsters, Setokun and I are the champions, so there are a lot who want to eliminate us, often not the civil way."

"So that's what I recognised you from! I've seen you on TV!" Harry suddenly spoke up

"My image isn't easily looked over is it?" Yuugi asked laughing

"And Ishtar and Bakura?"

"Malik, please. And we also play in the same tournaments, we mostly end up third, or a bit lower."  
"We mostly just tag along as friends...Well, I do..." Ryou said glancing at Malik

"I'm not proud of what I did Bakura, you know that" Malik said miffed

"I know...We all aren't..."

"Uhm, guys? Change of topic please?" Yuugi said, firstly not liking the gloominess, but also not wanting Harry and the rest to find out to much. Gods, they had almost been exposed the day they were offered to come to Hogwarts...

**

* * *

flashback**

"_Thanks for inviting me Bakura-kun._" Yuugi said as Ryou opened the front door

"_Why wouldn't I? And besides, everyone with ties to Egypt has been invited. I just wanted to do something special, let everyone loosen up a bit._" He answered, taking Yuugi's jacket

"_So everyone is here?_" Yuugi questioned peeking into the living room.

"_Yes, but we're not in the house, the back garden Yuugi._" he said as Yuugi gave him a confused look

They both went to the back garden, where a hug fire was burning. Everyone with ties to ancient Egypt was there. Ishizu, Malik, Setokun and...  
"_Jounouch'kun?_"

"_Yeah, we've found out he's the reincarnation of one of the palace servants._" Ryou said, somehow making Jounouchi blush

The night was nice, they'd put up a spell around the garden, so the yami's could take a visible form. They ate bread, drank whine together, traded stories and gave insight to how they could somehow find out more about the past lives.  
They were in a heated conversation about Yami Bakura, being the touzokuou, thus asking about his memories when Ryou looked up alarmed.

"_Bakura-kun?_"

"_We've got company._" he said, the spell he'd set up told him.

"_Company?_" Yuugi said turning around and looking at the garden gate

A totally black-clad man stood there, watching them

Ryou stood up and addressed the man

"_Sir? Can I help you?_"

"Mr Bakura?" the man asked in English

"Yes" Ryou asked answering in English "Can I help you?"

"Would you allow me to pass your barrier so we could talk?"

_(How does he know about the barrier? You said non-magical people could not sense it?)_

_((Well doh, the man's obviously magical...Be on your guard yadonushi, I do not think he is here just to chat...))_

_(I figured that out! And don't call me that...)_

_((Sorry...))_

_('S all right...)_

Ryou glanced at Marik, then to the stones he'd placed for the spell to allow the spirits a form  
Marik luckily understood him and sneakily picked up one of the stones, thus breaking the spell

Ryou looked at the man again and motioned him to join them at the fire

The man sat down near the fire, the light coming from the fire making it possible to inspect the man's appearance

_//He does not look all that friendly. Watch out aibou\  
/Ah, I will mou hitori no boku\_

"So sir, you obviously know my name somehow, so how can I help you?" Ryou asked, inspecting the man thoroughly

"Actually, I've been sent to look for you, a certain Mr Mutou, Ishtar and Kaiba. I have something to offer"

"An offer huh?" Seto spoke up "Why don't you give us your name first?"

"My name is Severus Snape. I have been sent by Albus Dumbledore. He's headmaster of a school which offers you a chance to enrol" The man said looking around the group

"Bakurasan? Do you want us to go?" Ishizu asked

"No, that's fine, it's about Marik too isn't it?" Ryou said with a small smile

"And what kind of school are we talking about?" Yuugi asked, though the friends could hear it was Yami's voice

"Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. We have come to the information that you've recently come to have a huge amount of magic. The headmaster is compelled to think that we might be able to bring some insight into your powers"

Marik snorted at that

"And why, pray tell, would you be able to help us at such a thing?" he asked, pulling the rod out of the loop on his trousers. He didn't trust the man one bit

"If you don't believe me, I have a question for Mr Kaiba. Has your little brother miraculously made things explode? Disappear? Relocated things?"

The man smirked as he saw Seto's mask slip, Shock written over the teen's face

"I take that as a yes then. Hogwarts is a boarding school, located in Scotland. We register who has the ability to use magic, and when they turn eleven, we send a letter with an invitation. I have also brought Mokuba Kaiba's letter," the man said holding up a parchment envelope.

"And if we would accept?" Yuugi spoke up

"Then, I'll give you your letters, you will be given the location of the wizarding shops to get your supplies and you'll be given tickets to the train which will bring you to the school."

"What Yuugi meant was, what could we expect, what is this magic you talk about?"

"We can do a lot of things. We have a potions class, a transfiguration class, turning things into something else, Defence against the dark arts, learning how to duel, spells to defend yourselves. Ancient runes, history of magic, divination-" the man stopped as he saw Ryou raise his head

"You aren't seriously interested in divination are you?" He asked incredulously

"Well, I won't be going" Seto spoke up

"Why not?" came the question from Ryou

"I have a company to run, and I'm certainly not leaving someone else in charge."

"I could do that"

Everyone whirled around, to see Jounouchi looking at Seto

"You offered me a job anyway, now you know what," Jounouchi said with a smile

"And why would I put a teenager in that position, one who hardly knows how to boot a computer, let alone how to be a businessman?" Seto asked crossing his arms

"One, you're a teenager to, two, I know how! And three, you can trust me better then those creeps in the office right?" He said with a smirk

"Who says I trust you, mutt?"

"Your past self"

"Jounouchi!" Yuugi said giving him a shove "We've got company remember!"

"Oops" Jounouchi said running a hand through his hair

It was silent for a while until the man spoke up again.

"You don't have to decide now. In a weeks time the headmaster will be visiting you himself. He will answer questions you may have, either way. I ask for discretion. Non magical people aren't to know about our world."

"And you trust all of us present to be magical?" Ishizu asked

"You all know each other, so you all know about the magic. Besides, who would believe you?" a smirk appeared

"I can think of enough people," Marik said in a malicious tone

The man stood up and looked him right in the eyes. For some reason he took a step back.

"I will take my leave then. One week, then the headmaster will pay you a visit."

He whirled around and stalked off

**End flashback**

* * *

Seto finally joined them at the table, owl on his shoulder

"Jounouchi already replied?" Ryou asked

"As soon as I arrived here I sent an owl. There aren't any probleem...at least, that's what the letter says..."

"You already miss each other don't you?" Yuugi asked teasing

He however didn't expect Seto to blush

"You two are really serious aren't you?"

"Like we've know each other for millennia" Seto said sarcastically, causing Ryou to almost choke on his drink

"What?" Hermione asked confused

"Just an ongoing conversation." Marik said sniggering

_

* * *

//So this is to be our home for a year?\ Yami asked sceptically_

_/The headmaster did say we could decorate it ourselves. Now we just have to argue about it becoming Japanese or Egyptian style\ _

_((As long as it is liveable))_

"Hey! How is Yami Bakura able to talk to us?" Yuugi asked turning to Ryou

Seto and Marik looked up, eyebrows raised

"How would I know?"

_(You mean they can hear you?) _

_((It would seem that way wouldn't it yadonushi?))_

"Don't call me that!" Ryou shouted out loud

"Bakura?" Seto asked standing up "What's going on?"

Ryou, shocked at Seto's concern looked up, his brown eyes hinted with an angry red

"That's none of your concern priest" thief Yami Bakura snapped

_//That is uncalled for _touzoku_\_ Yami scolded

_((As much as that is!))_

_/What is wrong with you guys? If we don't want this new link, we'll just block it. So calm down Yami Bakura. Whatever you called Bakura-kun, it wasn't nice. He never shouts like that...\_

_((Don't you tell me what to do and what not to, little runt))_

_(Just stop it!)_

_((Sorry little one))_ came the soft reply, before the thief shut the link

"Bakura-kun? Did your yami just apologise?" Yuugi asked

"It's a long story..."

**

* * *

Flashback**

Bakura looked at the bleeding boy at his feet.

"_Get up yadonushi. Get up!_"

But the boy didn't move

He didn't move at all...

"_Hey..._"

He didn't...Gods. He'd gone to far

"_Ryou, Ryou wake up._"

What had he done? His host, no, his other...

He took over the body, and was assaulted with pain, so much pain.

But he got to his feet, stumbled over to the doorframe and slowly walked into the hall.

To hell with his pride. He'd hurt his host, his other was badly hurt... He had to get help

He walked over to the telephone and lifted it. His vision wavered but he shook his head to make it pass.

1...1...9...(1)

"_Hello 119, what is the problem?_" a voice came out of the device

"_I-...I got attacked in an alley...I got home but...Please...h-...help_"  
then it went dark

The first thing he noticed when he woke up, was that he was still in control

_((You there?))_ He asked, turning inside

He sighed as he opened his eyes

What had he done? His pain tolerance was much higher, still he could feel it hurting all over his body

What made him do it though? He's struck his other before, but He never went further then a black eye...

It all came flooding back, He'd...his light had questioned his past. Had said that he hated him...

Ra... He had not been able to take the caring...Since when had he become so cold?

He snorted

The pharaoh would surely have an answer to that, he thought sarcastically

But...Ryou honestly wanted to get to know him. The boy had hoped to live next to his yami just as Yuugi did...

Why? Why had he always been so cruel to his other?

_((Ryou are you there? Little one...please, I'm sorry...))_

He returned to his soul room, the inky blackness he'd been calling his soul room...  
But he didn't end up in the familiar blackness, it was a bit lighter, and an outline of a door could be seen. The door to his other's room...

He thought of his other, how the boy's soul room had been so cosy, but still dark, just when he had met him...

His other had dark secrets, even before he'd come and ruined his life...

We walked up to the door and slowly opened it.

This room had also changed...The room had lost some of its innocence...it had become darker. But the most important change to him, were the pictures lining the wall.

One wall was covered in pictures of his other and the pharaoh's host. Laughing and joking.

On the other wall were pictures of people he didn't know, he could somehow recognise them though. A beautiful woman, albino just like his other. She had the most beautiful smile and looked down. She was holding a toddler with curly blonde hair. Little Ryou stood at her legs, white hair falling into his face. A man stood behind the woman, dark tan, short blond hair, goofy grin on his face

These people had to be Ryou's family...But why was their picture on the wall along with pictures of bad things? A picture of him with a knife, a picture of some of his duel monsters, blood running down the wall.

Why in the name of the gods was the picture of his family on the wall with him? With his bloodshed?

He jumped also a feet into the air as he heard a sob behind him.

He turned around and saw Ryou lying on a pile of black pillows, curled up in the foetal position, crying

He kneeled down next to the pile of pillows and laid a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"_Little one?_"

"_Leave me alone..._"

"_I'm sorry little one. I'm so so so sorry..._"

Ryou slowly turned around and looked at the spirit

"_Yami, are you...crying?_"

"_I almost lost you. I should never have hurt you, I should never have touched you. But I did. And I almost went too far. I don't want to lose you. I realize now. You are more then a host. You are my other, my light. My little one_"

**End flashback**

* * *

"Let me get this straight...Something happened, which by the way, you won't tell. That something made your other realize you are not a...how did he call it? Host? And now he's trying to make it up to you? Well sorry if I don't believe too much of it..." Seto spoke up sarcastically

"As long as Bakura-kun believes it Setokun" Yuugi spoke up

"Let's just drop this for now ok? Lets just get back to the problem at hand...decorating" Marik said whirling around

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The bits you had to know to get started. I hoped you liked my first chapter, my intro**

**Please review and let me know if you like it .**

_BTW_

_(1) 1-1-9 - Japan's version of 9-1-1 ...110 is for police, 119 for paramedics and the fire department_


	2. protective

**Mei1105:** i'm glad you liked it. Here's my next chapter, I hope it's not disappointing  
**supassivitynesslyer: **first of all i'd like to thank you for pointing out some things. Constructive criticism is always welcome. But there can also be too much of a good thing "  
**Xuwum: **i hope you like this chapter as much as you did the previous  
**orphen chica: **thank you. I hope you like this chapter, and that my story will be to your liking _**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**  
I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And please let me know what you think  
_

**  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
****  
What happened in the previous chapter: **

"**My name is Severus Snape. I've been sent by Albus Dumbledore. He's headmaster of a school which offers you a chance to enrol" The man said looking around the group**

"**And what kind of school are we talking about?" Yuugi asked, though the friends could hear it was Yami's voice**

"**Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. We've come to the information that you've recently come to have a huge amount of magic. The headmaster is compelled to think that we might be able to bring some insight into your powers"

* * *

"****_Little one?_"**

" 

"**_Leave me alone..._"**

"**_I__'__m sorry little one. I__'__m so so so sorry..._"**

**Ryou slowly turned around and looked at the spirit**

"**_Yami, are you...crying?_"**

"**_I almost lost you. I should never have hurt you, I should never have touched you. But I did. And I almost went too far. I don__'__t want to lose you. I realize now. You__'__re more then a host. You__'__re my other, my light. My little one_"**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 2 - Protective**

"Yuugi. Where have you been? Breakfast is almost over." Ryou said quickly piling some things on a plate

Yuugi dug in first and then answered: "I couldn't much leave her alone could I? I had to make up a bed for her. She kept looking at me when I wanted to leave..."

"We have a free period after double potions, we'll check on her then ok? Now hurry up!"

* * *

"That was bloody brilliant! I never thought I'd see a glare that was scarier then Snape's. Absolutely brilliant!" Ron said, laughter coming back 

Seto half-heartedly glared at the redhead, but on the inside he was, in a weird way, kind of proud that he'd been able to give the stuck up man the creeps

"That was nothing," Yuugi said. He shivered "You really don't want to be on the receiving end of Setokuns full blow...believe me. _That_ is creepy."

Seto gave Yuugi a shove, pushing him into Ryou who hadn't been paying attention and fell on his bum

"You ok?" Harry asked helping Ryou to his feet again

"Yeah. I was just...thinking. I didn't notice"

"Anyway, let's go! We would check up on her wouldn't we Ryou?" Yuugi said almost bouncing

"Sure. Are you guys coming to?" Ryou asked turning to Harry, Hermione and Ron

"Sure, but where to?" Harry asked

"Our part of the dorm. Yuugi wants to check up on his pet," Marik answered

"We'd love to Marik" Hermione said "I'm really curious to how you've decorated the place"

* * *

Harry Hermione and Ron just stood there, gaping 

"This is...gorgeous!" Hermione said eying the Egyptian style room

They had taken a ladder up to the tower's attic. Where they'd been blown away by the sheer beauty of the room

Walls were covered in alabaster, hieroglyphs decorating them, reds and blues used to colour the symbols.

The floor was of simple sandstone, but glittering jewels were laid into it.

The beds were made up from huge pillows, see through fabric draped from the sealing, acting as bed hangings.

Desks, chairs, tables all made like the furniture archaeologist had found in tombs

But there were two things that really took their breath away. The huge windows, sills broad enough to sit in, the windows giving a wonderful view of the grounds. And the spell put on the ceiling. That was charmed to show the outside world, if you lay down you could gaze up to the clouds flying over, or stars twinkling in the night.

Hermione was pulled out of her daze and yelped, as she felt something furry brushed past her legs

"Tsume! There you are!" Yuugi said picking up the furry pet

"Is that a...a tiger?" Ron asked shocked

"Yes. This is my familiar, Tsume. She's a magical tiger, her lifespan is the same of the person she lives with, she also has her own magical powers...which I don't know... But I'll find out." Yuugi rambled on

"All four of us have a pet actually" Ryou spoke up "I have a white kitten, called snowflake."

He walked over to one of the pillow-beds and held up a white kitten, which instantly started to purr

"Seto-kun owns a golden retriever pup. He should be around here somewhere..." Yuugi said tickling the tiger cub in his arms.

"And I have my pet Osiris." Marik said walking up to a glass casing that stood in one of the corners

Ron yelped as he held up a snake. Hermione looked at it shocked. Harry on the other hand approached Marik and the snake

"An Egyptian cobra...How do you handle a snake so dangerous?" Harry asked interested

"I speak to him in his native language. That seems to calm him"

"Harry turned around for a second and looked at Hermione "Really?"

"Yeah...Wish I could speak his real language though...It'd be so cool to talk to snakes," Marik said with a mischievous glint in his eyes

"We wouldn't accidentally know someone who could, now would we Harry?" Hermione asked sarcastically

"If you want a demonstration, you should just say so 'Mione" Harry returned teasing

_Hello there beauty. Does your master treat you well?_ Harry asked the snake

The snake nodded, but didn't say anything

_Don't you miss the warmth of Egypt?_

_My master keeps me warm. He takes good care of me. Often talks to me. But never like you though_ the snake said

"That's...Wicked" Yuugi said smiling

"What did he say?" Marik asked Harry

"Just that you take good care of him. He likes it that you talk to him." Harry said stroking said reptile

* * *

"I can't believe we're late!" Hermione said as they ran down the halls 

"With the new teacher too!" Ron whined

"New teacher?" Ryou asked looking over his shoulder

"DADA teachers never seem to last longer then one year. Last year's tried to off me," Harry said skidding around the corner

"Tried to kill you?" Marik asked shocked. What world had he stepped into?

"Four times in a row now." Ron said flippantly

"I don't count Remus you know that Ron. Besi- Hey!" Harry was silenced as he bumped into Ryou who had come to a sudden halt

"_Werewolf..._"

"What was that Bakura-kun?" Yuugi asked, in truth having heard his albino friend

"Let's just go!" Hermione said pushing them toward the door

Harry opened the door and instantly started "Sorry we're late professor we- Remus!"

"Hello to you to cub. Sit down, I was just explaining why-...So those are the new students?"

Lupin walked up to the group, looking over them.

A brown haired boy, intense blue gaze, longer then him...Weren't Japanese people little?

Little, seemed quite an understatement as he looked at the boy with his hair standing up. Black hair, blond streaks and violet edges. And his eyes were striking violet to

One boy he could instantly dub as the Egyptian. Blond hair, huge tan, purple eyes. What did they have with abnormal eye colour?

And the last one, the boy who had been staring at him

Long white hair, falling in bangs onto the small of his back. He was eerily white. And his eyes, they were red like that of an albino, but somehow they looked brown at the same time

"Welcome to DADA Mr Ishtar, Mr Kaiba Mr..." the boy with the white, and with the tricolour hair, he didn't know the names of

"Mutou, sir" Yuugi said bowing lightly

"Bakura" Ryou said curtly. Only inclining his head

Yuugi seeing this poked him in the side "Some respect Bakura-kun!" he whispered

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Ryou asked, ignoring his little friend

"I'm surprised you noticed already. But yes, I am a werewolf." the teacher said calmly

Ryou's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

Hermione wisely started towards the empty benches in the front of the class, thus effectively luring the Japanese students away from the teacher.

Ryou silently followed her and sat down next to her

"You don't mind do you?" He silently asked

"No not at all. You need someone to explain the unknown things anyway."

Yuugi hearing the offer sat down at her other side. "You wouldn't mind me taking you up on that offer would you?" He said, bright smile adorning his face

"Not at all. Harry? Would you mind helping Marik and Kaiba?"

"Sure..." Harry said sitting between said teens

* * *

"That was interesting," Hermione said as they exited the class 

"What's so interesting about something we already did last year?" Ron asked

"How a lot of people seem to have different fears...How the professor bluntly refused Harry to go up to the boggart..."

"And our fears" Seto spoke up

"I have to say they are puzzling," Hermione said thoughtful

Marik snorted at that...perfect word choice

But he too found it interesting.

Seto's worst fear wasn't that odd really, his brother yelling at him he hated him, was the thing he did fear the most. They were close. Even if you thought Seto couldn't have a side to him that could be close...

His own fear was a tad surprising though. A group of ghouls had appeared. He had to admit, he was afraid he's go the wrong way again... But Yuugi and he were friends now. He'd vowed to protect the boy, never ever think about killing again...

Yuugi's fear was a shattered puzzle, to him that seemed normal. But to Hermione and the others it was 'puzzling'. They didn't know what the puzzle meant to his short friend...

Then you had Bakura-kun's boggart.

Gods did that one scare the whole class.

It wasn't everyday that a boggart turned into a twin of the person facing it. Bloodied knife in hand. Shouting at Bakura-kun in Japanese.

Yadonushi...

The thief really did seam possessive...

But Bakura-kun told them they were working on that.

He would trust that, in so far that Bakura-kun wasn't hurting

_

* * *

((Little one, please don't block me out...I regret what I did...please say something...)) _

But Ryou ignored him. He had been working on it. But to have it thrown into your face like this...

_//The thief doesn't seem to realize that we can still somehow hear him aibou\_

_/But I'm glad\_

_//Eh?\_

_/He apologised. And seemed sincere too. Bakura-kun is just shocked by the sudden confrontation. I sure as hell was\ _

_//Language aibou... And I thought losing your friends would be you greatest fear.\_

_/It is. To...But I really wouldn't know what to do if I lost you Yami...You're the other half of my soul\_

_//You should watch where you're going aibou\ _came the amused remark...

...Before Yuugi bumped into Harry, knocking them both to the ground

"Gomen! Hontouni gomen!"

"What?"

_//English aibou\_

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I went and I-"

"New addition to your little fan club Potter?" came the sneer from behind them

"Get lost Malfoy." Ron said helping Harry and Yuugi to their feet

"It seems that you're not the one with the most noticeable hair anymore Weasley" Draco walked up to Ryou and lifted one of his bangs

"Faulty blood, huh?" He said, referring to Ryou's albino genes

"I would suggest that you leave my friends alone." Seto said grabbing Draco's wrist

Draco looked up at Seto "Let go of me" he said glaring up

"And why should I do that?" Seto asked returning the glare tenfold. Making Draco swallow

Draco let go of Ryou's hair and gave Seto a pointed look

Seto tightened his grip for a split-second, making sure the blonde boy would have bruises, before letting the boy go with a shove

"Get out of my face" He spat at the Slytherin "And leave my friends alone"

* * *

"Kaibakun? Ano... Thank you..." Ryou whispered under lunch 

Seto just nodded. But to the trained eye, you could see his heart swell up

"Oniisama!" came the call before Seto was glomped

The boy rambled on in Japanese, obviously exited

"Mokuba, how was your day?" Yuugi butted in in English

"It was great!" Mokuba switched to English. "The Defence teacher is wicked!"

"Was he?" Ryou asked sceptically

_/What are you on about?\ _Yuugi asked mentally

_(Gods don't scare me like that)_ Ryou said visually jumping

_((We really have to find out why we can suddenly communicate like this...))_ came the thoughtful reply from the thief

_(Even outside in the corridor I could feel the presence of the wolf in him. It shouldn't be so strong) _Ryou answered, ignoring his yami

_/Yeah, but this man is magical, it must've enhanced the feeling of his wolf side.\_

_(I'm just saying that we shouldn't trust anyone instantly...Haven't you heard the stories flying about?)_

_/No, and frankly I don't care. Everyone should get a chance to prove his or her personality. Besides, Harry knows the man.\_

_(That's what concerns me...Harry's aura isn't pure, quite the contrary... I just-)_

"Earth to Bakura. You there?" Harry said waving his hand in front of the albino's face

"Huh? Oh, sorry"

"Hermione just asked something"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...Did you inherit your being an albino or is it the chance of genes?" Hermione said looking into the red eyes

"My mother was an albino...My father has brown eyes, so somehow my eyes are a mix between brown and red" He answered silently. He didn't like the direction the conversation was going

"Was?" Ron remarked "So your mother..."

"She and my sister died in a car crash when I was seven..."

"I'm so sorry for bringing this up Bakura." Hermione said sincerely

"It's ok...and please, call me Ryou." Ryou said, causing Yuugi and Seto to look up

"I presume the offer sands for all of us?" Seto asked, eyebrow raised

"Sorry guys, of course, especially you." Ryou said with a smile

-Ok, what is wrong with you?- Seto asked to his own surprise in ancient Egyptian

-It's just...my other's name is Bakura...I'm Ryou, that's that-

-We'll get back on this- Seto said narrowing his eyes

"You really do know a lot of languages, don't you?" Hermione marvelled

Seto and Ryou looked up...Uh-oh...

Yuugi poked them both in the sides

"As a businessman you want to take the effort of learning your customer's language" Seto easily lied

"And why do you know Arabic Ryou?" Hermione asked, luckily confusing it with the more modern language

"My father is an archaeologist. Egypt is his speciality," Ryou answered indifferently. Shocked at how well he was able to lie

"Interesting..." Hermione said drifting off in her own thoughts.

"Lunch is almost over, come on. Care of mythical creatures is next. We have quite a walk," Yuugi said picking up his back and standing up

"Coming" Marik said grabbing another apple before standing

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**My second chapter, things are starting to move...**


	3. blunt

**Mei1105:** I was hesitating between Ryou going on a paranoia-spree, or befriending him. Thanks to your review I thought about it. And ideas for numerous chapters popped up. Thanks .  
**vanumi-victoria: **when I started the story i **had** to have Seto there. How I pried him away from his computer is still a bit whoozy. But I'll figure something out.  
**Xuwum: **Thanks for the advice. I'm trying to work on it. This chapter is still a bit... Anyhow. Next chapter will be more detailed, promise  
**FlyingShadow666: **why thank you blush there are a lot of crossovers out there. So I really take your compliment to heart gives jar of cookies as a 'thank you'**  
****botanthegrimreaper89: here it is. Hope you enjoy it  
****supassivitynesslyer: I know. Sadly enough I have an abundance of experience. But your review helped out a lot. And I hope I won't let you down. I'm trying to work on the detail. Maybe the next chapter will be better .  
****Zozz: why thank you gives cookie why do all of you succeed to make me blush? It's helping though. Because I'm certainly not missing motivation to continue .**

****

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for the wait. But somehow, If you have all the time in the world, you don't have any time to do what you want to ."  
Anyway, next update will also take a while. I've finished my exams and I'm goint to Italy for a week. After that I hear if I passed or not. So after all the parties, I **should **be able to write my next chapter ."  
anyway, enjoy for now. And let me know what you think  
**  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
What happened in the previous chapter: **

Sorry for the wait. But somehow, If you have all the time in the world, you don't have any time to do what you want to ."Anyway, next update will also take a while. I've finished my exams and I'm goint to Italy for a week. After that I hear if I passed or not. So after all the parties, I be able to write my next chapter ."anyway, enjoy for now. And let me know what you think****

((Little one, please don't block me out...I regret what I did...please say something...))

But Ryou ignored him. He had been working on it. But to have it thrown into your face like this...

//The thief doesn't seem to realize that we can still somehow hear him aibou\

/But I'm glad\

//Eh?\

/He apologised. And seemed sincere too. Bakura-kun is just shocked by the sudden confrontation. I sure as hell was\

* * *

(I'm just saying that we shouldn't't trust anyone instantly...Haven't you heard the stories flying about?)

/No, and frankly I don't care. Everyone should get a chance to prove his or her personality. Besides, Harry knows the man.\

(That's what concerns me...Harry's aura isn't pure, quite the contrary... I just-)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 3 - Blunt

It was night, the Gryffindors were silently sleeping.

That's when yami Bakura materialized.

He sat down on the edge of Ryou's bed, brushing a few white bangs out of the boy's face

((Little one? Are you awake?))

(What? Yami?)

((We should really find a name that isn't the same as the pharaoh's...))

(That's not why you woke me was it?)

((No...I...Would you please come to the soul room?))

(Why's that?)

((I...I'd like the company...))

(Sure) Ryou said closing his eyes and turning to his soul room where his yami was waiting

"_Cute pyjama's_" yami Bakura said eying the beige pyjama's with eyes of Horus on it.

Ryou rolled his eyes and walked up to the bed in the room

He laid down and pulled the blankets up

"_Why the sudden need for company yami?_" he asked hogging his pillow

"_I've never told you about my past have I?_"

"_Not really_"

"_I wasn't always a thief you know...I actually was a palace servant once..._"

"_What?_"

"_I served the Pharaoh, of all people...But I was exiled when I witnessed _it"

"_Witnessed what?_"

"_The things created by sacrifice...I saw a shadow duel. No mere servant was allowed that knowledge and live...The Pharaoh exiled me..._"

"_And you became a thief..._"

"_I'm not trying to sugar coat what I did...But I just want you to know that I once was a normal boy..._"

His yami took Ryou's hand in his

"_We're so much alike, but still so different..._"

They sat in silence for a while until Ryou yawned

"_I'm tired, all this thinking is giving me a headache...Lets just sleep yami..._"

Ryou snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes. Tensing for a while as he felt his yami sit down on the bed

His yami laid down next to him. He made sure not to touch his light, but close enough to bask in his other's presence

"_'Night yami_"

"_Goodnight little one_"

* * *

"What are you bouncing around the room for?" Marik asked sleepy eyed 

"I just had a good night's rest," Ryou said happily

"Let's go down to breakfast." Yuugi said buttoning up his robes

* * *

"You seem cheery today Mr Bakura" Professor McGonagall remarked 

"I had a good night's rest ma'am."

"Then why don't you use some of that energy? Try today's assignment."

"But I still haven't even finished first year's assignments"

"Just try my boy"

"If you say so ma'am..." Ryou said looking at the instructions on the board

Needless to say, Ryou was shocked when the assignment worked

"Transfiguration lies a great deal in our emotions, how we think about the task to perform," the professor said turning to the class again

"Today's assignment was to turn an object into something living. To create life, you have to be energetic. Even though Mr Bakura's level isn't actually up to it, he managed. That's because life just seemed to pour off him. Now let us all try," She said, signalling the class to start spelling

Soon most Gryffindors succeeded, Seto's took while, but he managed.

The Slytherin part of the class however, didn't manage at all, so they were quite happy when the bell rang

"Homework!" The professor called before anyone left

"Everyone who didn't manage today has to be able to do so next lesson. They should also write a foot on what went wrong. The ones who managed should write a foot on feelings needed. Turn it in at the beginning of class."

Students quickly packed their bags and left for Divination or Ancient runes

* * *

"Today my children, we are starting with the wonderful medium of the tarot cards. Now everyone, come over here and pick a deck," she said opening a box on the table 

Ryou scoffed at that

(How can she dishonour her cards like that? Stowing them in a box for everyone to use...)

"Aren't you coming young man?" Trelawney interrupted his thoughts

"I have a deck, thank you," Ryou said, trying to hold back his sarcasm

"Ah! A serious student. Do you know the readings? Combined meanings? Reversed?" She kept asking as Ryou nodded at each question.

"Would you like to demonstrate?" She asked eagerly

"Tarot shouldn't be for show ma'am," Ryou said somewhat miffed

"It's ok if you don't want to my boy." She said ignoring Ryou's harsh tone "You can help your friends out then" She said shuffling away

((Bloody hag...))'

((Her disrespect for this subject is astounding. How can she claim to see things if she doesn't even respect her gift?))

(I don't know, but I don't care either...I'm curious though. I've read about crystal balls and cloud reading. That should prove interesting)

((For now, help your friends. They seem to need it)) his yami said sniggering as he saw Yuugi sigh at the number of pages he had to learn

"Yuugi. Need some help?" Ryou said turning to his friend

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

"First, don't try to memorize the book. Put it away."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow but closed the book anyway.

"Now take the cards and look at them. What do the images tell you?"

Ryou drew a card and held it up

"A man, two women, each on a side...and...Cupid? Hovering above them"

"The loved ones. Now think. Is it positive? What are they doing?" Ryou said looking for the loved ones card in his own deck.

"Well...love is positive...But the man has to choose, one way or another, one woman is going to be disappointed..." Yuugi said staring at the card

"Perfect Yuugi. That is what the card represents. To make a choice. A hard one. Often the outcomes always come with a dark side. Difficulty moving on in life." Ryou said. In the back of his head, thinking about his yami. He didn't have a choice back then. He had to leave, he would've died if he didn't start stealing...

"Thanks Ryou. This really helps" Yuugi said happily, reaching for another card

* * *

_(Yami?) _

((Hmmmm?))

(Bakura isn't a common Egyptian name is it? Do you remember your real name?)

Silence was his answer

(It's ok if you don't want to share...I just want to have something to call you, Both 'Yami' and 'Bakura' are out of option...So let me know ok?)

* * *

"You added the oleander too late Mr Potter" Snape said sneering 

The professor inspected Hermione's cauldron, finding nothing to comment on, he turned to the new students. They were behind so much, their potions would surely be wrecked.

But to his surprise he saw Ryou stirring a completely see-through substance, which it was supposed to be.

Snape, not caring for once that he was about to compliment a Gryffindor, did just that.

"Remarkable...4 years to catch up to, and still a perfect potion..." The professor whirled around surprise he had actually said that, and stalked to the front of the class before anyone could comment.

Ryou looked up shocked, Hermione had told him Snape was absolutely horrid to anyone not Slytherin and not pure blooded...  
But he was as the blond had called it a 'dirty blood', and still Snape had _complimented_ him.

After staring at the professors back for a while, Ryou quickly turned to his potion, he'd reached the critical point here.

He carefully added 3 drops of snake venom into the clear potion, making it turn amber.

But it wasn't over yet. Now he had to stir for 10 minutes, clockwise once, then counter clockwise twice, and repeat the process.

(one right, two left, one right, two left, one right, two left...)

((Badru))

(One right...EH?)

((Two left...my real name little one. One right))

(What? But...)

((Two left...The ten minutes are up little one...))

(Che!)

Ryou scrambled to get the next and final ingredient. Five tail hairs of a black cat

(Poor kitty...)

Ryou bottled his potion and started to clean his space _(Wait a sec...) _

(Yami! You! You...)

((Badru. I don't like sharing a name with the pharaoh...))

(Thank you for telling me) Ryou said, sending a wave of gratitude and love through their link

His yami didn't reply, so he assumed Yami, no, Badru had closed the link

* * *

After potions the boys set off to Care of Mythical Creatures class. 

"Seto-kun?"

"Yes Yuugi?"

"I was wondering...Have you noticed Ryou's strange behaviour?" Yuugi asked, glancing at said boy.

"Well yes, but Marik has also been acting strange..."

"I hadn't noticed that...But now that you mention it...He does seem a bit down..."

"Maybe they're homesick." Seto said sarcastically

Yuugi gave him a disapproving look. But thought it over anyway.

Could their behaviour be caused by the new environment? He knew Ryou didn't seem to value 'home' that much...so it had to be something else...And Marik he didn't know that well actually. But he did seem more...closed somehow.

For now, He'd just observe. Animals did seem to be able to feel people's emotions...

Seeing that they were the firs to have crossed the grounds to Hagrid's cabin, they just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"Ah. The new ones. 'Ello. I'm Hagrid. Your teach'r fur thi' class."

"Just Hagrid then? Ryou asked. Noticing that the huge man didn't introduce himself as 'professor Hagrid'

"Nah, just Hagrid. Don' feel much for formalities an' stuff.

So. You're all Griff'ndores then?" Hagrid asked, seeing the crest on Ryou's robes

"Yes. The headmaster did seem keen on keeping us together." Yuugi said. Not mentioning that they had, not so friendly, demanded to be placed together. Even after the hat had told them that they didn't all belong in one house.

"Well. Ye 'ave a great help in Hermione then." Hagrid said, gesturing to three dots approaching from the entrance doors of the castle.

"Yes. She and her friends are very kind." Yuugi said, ignoring the fact that Ryou had narrowed his eyes as he spotted Harry.

"This term's project 's to raise these lill' fellows." Hagrid said taking out a crate as soon as the class had gathered.

Student were all wondering what Hagrid had is store this time. But Harry just smiled

"Hagrid? Are you sure you want me to work on this project?" Harry asked, apparently knowing what was in the crate.

"Why o'course 'Arry. Ye can 'elp your partner out a lot." Hagrid said grinning, putting down the crate.

He lifted the lid, people gathering around him to see little snakelings slithering around in the bedding.

"Uhm...Hagrid?...Are these snakes...venomous?" Yuugi asked

"just 'e male ones. Thats why I was hopin' that 'arry would assist." Hagrid asked, turning to Harry

"And if there's a male one? I could just as well get bitten." Harry asked, peeking over the edge of the crate

.:who's zzzzat?:. .:what's he looking at?:. Harry heard the little snakes hiss

"Yer immune to their venom 'arry." Hagrid said lightly

"I am?"

"Mad'm Pomfrey told me so. She tested ye in yer sec'nd year. Basilisk venom made ye immune." he said gesturing at the box.

Harry raise a brow. "Interesting..."

"Would ye, 'arry?" Hagrid asked

"Sure."

.:Hello darlingsssss. I have a little quessstion.:.

.:He ssssssspreaks our language!:. .:What do you want to know. Ssssnake child?:.

.:Which of you are venomous to my kind?:.

.:The males are:. the 'leader' of the little snakes spoke up.

Harry sighed at that.

.:Would you pleassse ssshow me who of you?:.

.:sssure:.

The snakes started to group up, leaving a little group of four snakes in the middle of the crate.

.:We are venomousss to your kind.:. One of the little snakes of the group spoke up.

.:Thank you:. Harry said nodding his thanks.

"The little group are males." Harry said turning to Hagrid. Who had already divided people into pairs. Ryou was left standing near the crate.

"Well. You an' yer partner take them then." Hagrid said happily, stowing a smaller crate in Harry's hands.

"What? But Ryou..."

"Ye tell them not te bit 'im then." Hagrid said simply

Harry sighed.

He turned to the snakes again.

.:Would the group of you like to go with me?:.

.:What about usss?:. one of the female snakes asked.

.:You're going to be looked after by my classsmatesss. If any of them missstreat you, just give a ssshout when you sssmell I'm near.:.

.:We'll do zhat. We trussst you sssnakechild.:.

.:Thanks:. Harry said blushing.

He turned to the group of male snakes .:You coming?:.

Harry offered his hand, and the little snakes curled around his arm.

.:Would you all be kind enough not to bite my partner? He already doesn't like me. He'll think I asked you to...:. Harry said somewhat agitated by the fact that the albino didn't trust him somehow.

.:We will do that massster:. the snakes replied in unison.

.:I am not your massster.:.

.:But you care for usss don't you?:. one of the snakes retorted.

Harry sighed. .:If you sssay ssso:.

* * *

"Ryou? Would you just stop this paranoid stuff? People are starting to notice." Seto asked bluntly as they walked up to the entrance doors. 

"Who noticed?" Yuugi butted in.

"Hermione, the teachers. Are you trying to say you haven't noticed the looks the teachers give Ryou?" Seto asked, ignoring the white haired boy was walking next to him

"They shouldn't worry. There's just something about Harry that..."

"Did I hear my name?" Harry said jogging a bit to catch up with Ryou

"Do you want me to take care of the snakes? Then maybe you can do the findings. I'm not all that good in stuff like that." Harry said running a hand through his hair.

When he noticed one of the snakes still coiled around his wrist, he picked it up and put him in the hood of his robes.

"Sure. You can talk to them. So keep them company. I'll look up some books. I have a free period now anyway." Ryou said hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder

"Would you do that? I have a meeting with the headmaster now. But I can join you later?" Harry said, more as a question.

"Whatever makes you happy." Ryou said dryly as he climbed the stairs.

"See you later then" Harry called after him. But Ryou had already taken a turn in the direction of the library.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My third chapter. I was looking for a way to make Ryou and Harry spend some time together.  
A class project would be a good start I'd thought.

I have a general plan for my story. But suggestions are always welcome. Maybe I'll use some of them .

(A/N) a little note to those who wondered. Che is the Japanese equivalent for damn

Sooooooooooooooooo. Let me know what you think. And you might even get some cookies :P

* * *

BETA: I want a cookie! Ssssnake didn't give me no cookie cries not fair creates waterfall 

COOOOOOKIE!!!!

oh, right, review it makes her happy (not to mention i'll get cookies )


End file.
